The Giver: Gone Mad
by Doctor Wallace Breen
Summary: The community has been invaded by what Jonas calls 'Them'. Will he survive?
1. The Blair River Project

Not to be taken seriously. Based on 'The Giver', a crappy little book made for children.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JONAS!" Lily screamed with the small black-and-white camera she had gotten from the old pedophile Jonas called 'The Giver.  
She was running alongside the river with ease, but They followed, with their strange aspects and textures Jonas called 'Colour.  
Her friend, Bitch, which Jonas called 'a stupid-ass name', ran slightly behind her, carrying a smaller camera and screaming in terror. She could barely make out Jonas who was running ahead without camera.

She tripped over a small root from Tree and screamed as what Jonas had called 'a fucking shotgun' poked into the side of her head. She screamed as the device clicked, and the being holding it slammed her into River with it. She screamed in shock as the water carried her downstream, passed Bitch and Jonas, while screaming something fierce.

-

Jonas continued running, weary that his sister had just been horribly drowned and impaled on a rock. He panted as he finally understood how fucking long this Community was. Goddamn Elders had to make it big and pretty to make the other female Elders get in bed wi-  
Suddenly, something jumped out in front of him. It was Jonas' father, dressed in his work clothes, holding a syringe and a baby.  
"Shh, little baby, you'll be in hell soon.." he muttered in a creepy voice, slamming the syringe into the childs' head and injecting.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Jonas shouted in peril, pulling the man he had called father for the past 13 years into the river. The creatures had already gotten Bitch. He was alone.

Suddenly, again, another figure stepped out. This man was dressed in a white cloth, with small glasses, tanned skin and no hair.

"Who are you?" Jonas asked the figure, who was pulling out a large rifle.  
"You can call me.. Ghandi." he said, shooting the creatures down with a few shots. 


	2. The Meeting Of Fate

The man had led Jonas to a small clearing full of colour, where a table and four chairs were placed almost conveniently in the center. The clearing was full of spruce trees, longrass and larger, more sturdy pine trees surrounding it.  
Jonas sat uncomfortably into the chair, as this Ghadni man sat down as well.  
"So.." Jonas said, clearing his throat.  
"Why am I here, exactly?"

The man simply looked at him, shaking his head.  
"You are the Won"  
"The One? As in the number"  
"No. The Won. As in you won the match"  
"..What"  
"Shut up, Jonas. This will be your annual meeting place from hereon in, and since I saved your life, you owe me"  
Jonas looked back at Ghandi with a confused face. Ghandi sighed back, pushing two buttons.

Suddenly, two figures appeared in the chairs, one was a man in his mid-20s with a long beard and strange grin.  
"This is Jesus." Ghandi said.  
"Jesus, L-O-L!" Jesus replied with a grin.  
"What?" Jonas asked.  
"Internet, L-O-L!" Jesus replied again.  
Ghandi chuckled slightly, pointing to the other person. He was much like Ghandi skin-wise, with a large black beard and white fabric suit like Ghandi.  
"This is the prophet Muhammed"  
"If you draw me, I'll FUCKING CUT YOU"  
Jonas jumped back at Muhammeds' sudden outburst. Ghandi laughed again.

Ghandi's face changed suddenly as he looked behind Jonas. Jonas slowly turned in time to see a large fat man tumbling towards a berry bush.  
"FUCK OFF BHUDDA! YOU GET YOUR BERRIES WHEN WE'RE DONE!" he screamed as the fat man tumbled away, looking towards the ground.  
"Fatass, L-O-L!" Jesus said.  
"That's Bhudda. He's what we call a failure. Much like your 'God', Jesus." he said with a hearty chuckle. Jesus laughed akwardly back, getting up and slamming Ghandi into the ground with his hand.  
Ghandi slowly rose, still laughing, muttering "I'll fucking kill you, Jesus.."

Jonas sat there, shocked. Muhammed looked towards a tree. "THAT TREE LOOKS LIKE ME! FUCKING GODDAMN.. RIOTERS, ATTACK!" he screamed as a group of men and women began placing a red flag with a strange-looking cross on the tree and then beating, burning, and pissing on it.  
Jonas shook his head.  
"It was just a tree"  
"L-O-L." Jesus replied. 


	3. b

Jonas awoke with a startle. A man wearing a long black robe was kneeling next to him.  
"Wha..?" Jonas asked stubborn with sleep.  
"Shut the fuck up tripfag. My name is moot." he whispered in the harsh dark, a few people standing behind him, making strange noises. One man shouted "TITS OR GTFO"  
Jonas slowly got up from where he had slept, and looked at moot. The man had a gay looking hat on with a even gayer grin on his face. Jonas had a strange urge to smack-a-bitch, but he didn't.  
"NO WOMEN ON THE INTERNETS!" another man shouted.  
"Inter-whaa?" Jonas asked as he had heard Jesus mention the Internet before.  
"4CHAN PARTY VAN GET!" a man shouted again.  
"Listen, Jonas, you are in grave danger. These people aren't what they seem, they are what we reffer to as 'Furries', and must be stopped. They want to.. stick odd hats on you that look like animals and rabbits and whatnot, and then send you to.." Moot bent over and threw up.  
"What"  
"Just.. nothing. Let's go"  
Jonas shrugged and followed the man.

A few minutes into their walk.  
"MOOT IS A FAGGOT!" a man shouted randomly.  
"USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST!" Moot shouted in rage as the other man was vaporized into a gravestone. Jonas was shocked.  
"Who are you people"  
"..you can call us /b/." 


End file.
